


Son of a Bitch!

by AterImber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Sam Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AterImber/pseuds/AterImber
Summary: Written: 18.03.28Words: 194Gen., C2CDescription: What better way to be awoken from the first good night’s sleep you’ve gotten in months to the sounds of your brother in pain?Wanna roll over and get back to bed? Hell yes.Gonna go investigate? *sighs* …Obviously.
Kudos: 3





	Son of a Bitch!

“Son of a _bitch_!”

Sam shot straight up in his bed, grabbing for his gun before bolting into the living room, finding his brother standing there, face twisted with pain.

“Dean, what is it? What happened?” Gun at the ready, the giant swept the room with his eyes, finding… nothing. _What?_

He ran around the room, checking the doorways leading into the other parts of the bunker, coming up empty. He set his gun down and returned to his brother, who was still standing there, glaring at the table.

“Dude, what the hell?”

His brother finally acknowledged him and nodded toward it, “Stubbed my friggin’ toe.”

Sam sighed in relief, “Your toe?”

The blonde held his foot in one hand, face falling like a child who broke their favourite toy, “It hurts.”

The giant rolled his eyes before making a move to the door, “I _was_ sleeping, y’know.”

“… It’s throbbing.”

Sam shook his head, starting back to his room, “I’m going back to bed. Try not to let any of the other furniture get the drop on you while I’m gone.”

“Yeah, yeah, go finish your beauty rest, Samantha.”

“Night, Jerk.”

“Night, Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> I post NEW Supernatural fanfics EVERY 2 weeks on Fridays!


End file.
